Mickey's Nightmare
Mickey's Nightmare is a Mickey Mouse cartoon that debuted on August 13, 1932. Summary Pluto licks a sleeping Mickey, causing him to dream that Minnie's kissing him - and proposing marriage. The imagined union turns to catastrophe as tons of little mice—their litter of mice pups apparently—demolish the house. Plot It is nighttime and Mickey Mouse is doing his night prayers before bedtime. As he gets into bed, Pluto joins Mickey, but then gets sent to his basket as he's a dog. As soon as Mickey falls asleep, Pluto creeps back into Mickey's bed and licks his face. Mickey dreams a mysterious dream about when he proposed to Minnie Mouse and got married at the church after the proposal. After the wedding, Mickey and Pluto are in the garden watering the flowers. A stork comes by and drops the first batch of baby mice into the chimney of Mickey and Minnie's home. But then, more baby mice start to arrive by the same stork and a bucketful of them are poured down the chimney. Mickey rushes inside to find Minnie Mouse in bed with lots of baby mice. They all start to chase and play rough with their father along with their pet dog. Soon, the baby mice start to use paintbrushes to paint the wall and ceiling in black paint. They also throw pillows at Mickey landing on his face. But the last one smacks Mickey so hard that his jug is now in pieces. He is then in a tight tangle whilst the paint is licking across his face, the telephone is ringing and the cuckoo clock is crowing. But in Mickey's bedroom, he finds himself wrapped up in his bedclothes with Pluto licking across his face and the rooster is crowing whilst his alarm clock is ringing. Mickey wakes up and realizes it's a dream and his determination is to never marry Minnie. The cartoon ends with Pluto licking his master's face. Characters *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Pluto *Mouse infants Releases Television *''The Mickey Mouse Club'', November 11, 1955 *''Donald's Quack Attack'', episode #39 *''Mickey's Mouse Tracks'', episode #42 Home video VHS *''Minnie's Greatest Hits'' (colorized version) Laserdisc *''Mickey Mouse: The Black and White Years - Volume One'' DVD *''Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse in Black and White'' Trivia *This short is essentially a remake of the Oswald the Lucky Rabbit short Poor Papa. *In this short, Mr. and Mrs. Mouse have 21 children. The stork is used to bring the babies to the couple. According to European folklore, the stork is responsible for bringing babies to new parents. The legend is very ancient, but was made popular by a 19th-century Hans Christian Andersen story called The Storks. Nowadays, it is used as a metaphor in cartoons for the mature topic of pregnancy and childbirth to make the cartoon more innocent to children whilst getting the scene's point across. Gallery Nightmare1.jpg 16705.jpg 16706.jpg|"Do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?" 16707.jpg|Mickey's wife and 21 mouse pups 16710.jpg|Playtime! 16711.jpg|Making a big mess 16712.jpg|Tying up Father Tumblr n0c2r6ohyO1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n27ewnuQNX1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|The babies arrive Mickey's Nightmare 5.jpg Mickey's Nightmare 4.jpg Mickey's Nightmare 3.jpg Mickey's Nightmare 2.jpg Mickey's Nightmare 1.jpg Mickey cauchemar 1.png Tumblr_lxt3cuizSQ1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr n6bl6mbMEY1rxt9glo3 1280.png Category:Animated shorts Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Minnie Mouse shorts Category:Pluto shorts Category:1932 shorts